True Love
by teetee3
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has defeated Kronos... as far as Percy and Annabeth know. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy realize they are one-hundred percent in love. Why isn't the war really over? Read to find out. idk if this goes here but i dont own PJO!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Percy and Annabeth have defeated Kronos... as far as they know. And Percy and Annabeth are totally, very much, in love. lol PERCABETH hope u like my 1st fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!!!!

I felt like I was flying. Soaring through the air with the greatest person in the world. Slicing through the cool air we swung, until he, with an arm wrapped around my waist, let go of the vine and pulled me down. We plunged into the lake beneath us. My mouth had been open – first a laugh from swinging and then a scream from falling. So now, underwater, water filled my mouth and nostrils, and I couldn't breathe. I looked at him after bubbles floated up, and, of course, he was perfectly fine. Dry, breathing… fine. I don't think he remembered that I was here – suffocating and wet. I tried to yell, and he finally noticed me. His eyes widened and he quickly touched my hand, sending his protection of oxygen to encase me too. Air enveloped me and I breathed in until my breath was back to normal.

"Percy!" I moaned, "try and remember me next time!" I let my anger fade and then laughed. I watched the clear water, shining in the afternoon sun, surrounding us and trying to break into our oxygen. I stared into his beautiful green eyes. He stared back into my gray eyes.

"I will, Annabeth," he smiled. His smile made me catch my breath… again.

_Jeez! _I thought _Why can't I get used to his smile? You would think that now that we are sixteen, I would be pretty used to that smile by now! _But I wasn't. Many emotions shot through me – because I knew what he was about to try, and I wanted it too, but I was scared. My heart was beating rapidly, and I was sure he could hear it. He raised a hand and pushed a strand of my wet, blonde hair away. But he didn't put his hand back down like he normally did; it lingered there. Then he moved it so that the back of his hand stroked my cheek. His touch sent an electric shock through me. He wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer. He started to lean. I closed my eyes and breathed in, excited and scared all at once. Just before our lips touched, we heard a yell. He pulled away reluctantly. I sighed.

_We are sixteen, I love him, I think he loves me, and we haven't even had our first kiss! _I couldn't stand it. Percy sighed too and pulled me up to the surface. I was too sad to feel anything from my hand wrapped in his. And I knew he was just pulling me out of the water. The romance was over.

As we broke through the surface, Percy had waves push us to the bank, which we scrambled up onto.

"Percy!" Chiron stood across the bank from us, angry. "I have been calling your name for the last few minutes!" he huffed. Percy looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Get over here _now_!" he called. I groaned. Percy and I dived back into the lake, and Percy grabbed my hand. I was incased in oxygen again. He pulled me across the water, and we popped up by the bank. We rested our arms on the dry land and stared up at Chiron. The centaur's hooves stamped the ground, and his face was angled in an angry and nervous frown.

"Get your things quickly! The camp is under attack!" he huffed, and then he ran off.

_"WHAT!?" _I screamed, climbing out of the water. I _thought _the war was over! Our camp had been ruined, and we had had to make this new camp. And things had just gotten settled down.

This camp was not as good as the old Camp Half-Blood, but it was still great. The lake in the forest with vines was so…romantic. The new cabins were being rebuilt, so we slept under the stars. I was forced to sleep with the other Athena kids, but I had been thinking of sleeping next to Percy. The forest was _perfect _for training and Capture the Flag. And we couldn't let this camp be destroyed, too.

Percy followed me out of the water and we ran to our cabins. He went into his "Poseidon" cabin to get Riptide, and I ran to my "Athena" cabin to get my cap. I hurried to change from my short shorts and tank top into my jeans and Camp Half-Blood shirt. Who were we fighting? I thought we had killed Kronos… and sadly hadn't been able to save Luke. I shook my head to push the thoughts out of my mind. I ran to my bunk and grabbed my hat – shoving it into my pocket – and my celestial bronze dagger. I rushed out of my cabin and saw Percy come out at the same time, holding his pen in his hand. He smiled at me, and we ran to meet each other.

"Who do you think it is?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," I replied, biting my lip. Percy sighed and uncapped the pen. His sword came shooting out, shining in the afternoon sunlight. Then, we started running together – running to the crowd of demigods and centaurs and satyrs and nymphs, etc. – as quickly as we could. Well, I could've run faster, but I didn't want to leave Seaweed Brain behind.

"Annabeth," Percy stopped suddenly, "Slow down a minute, Wise Girl!"

"What?" I sighed, jogging back to him, "There's no time!"

"Just in case we don't make it through this, I need to tell you something!" he replied.

"Well, _someone's _positive today, "I said sarcastically, "And can't it wait?"

"No!" he said, and then something crazy happened. I mean totally _crazy. _Percy Jackson – _Seaweed brain! – _kissed me! He kissed me! He closed his eyes quickly and leaned in. His lips crushed against mine. My heart was racing, and not just from running. My head was spinning. But I had no thoughts… other than kissing Percy. The way his lips pressed naturally against mine. The way his arm was wrapped around my waist – pulling me as close as possible to him. The way I could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. The way love felt. And how I enjoyed it – I could have stood there, kissing Percy, forever. Except that people were screaming as they rushed to line up for the battle. And the fact that I could feel basically _everybody _from the Aphrodite cabin staring straight at us and smiling. And I needed to breathe. Badly.

So, eventually, reluctantly, I pulled away. I grinned at Percy. I felt dazed and dizzy. I think he did, too. He grinned a silly, stupid, beautiful grin.

"Annabeth," he said, "I love you." I gasped. From the kiss. From what he said. He _loved _me. When I was finally able to speak, I replied.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I could've stared into his eyes forever, but finally said, "Come on, we need to fight." I grabbed his hand, and we ran to get in line, still smiling at each other. The moment seemed perfect. If only I knew what was coming.


	2. Fight

Chapter Two

Suddenly, I could make out fast-moving shapes on the horizon. The sun beat down on us, and I wish I was still in my tank-top and short shorts, in the water with Percy. Even though I had fought many times, I was worried. I was sure we had killed Kronos… and Luke. So _who was that? _Who was the large mob on the horizon, quickly making their way towards the new Camp Half-Blood? And how did they find out? Grover and Juniper were standing in front of us in line. Grover was shaking rapidly, and Juniper seemed to be panicking. Nobody had any idea what was going on – even Clarisse seemed uneasy. I took a deep breath and looked sideways at Percy. He was staring at me. I half-smiled.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," I mouthed.

"You too, Wise Girl," he took a shaky breath. I _would_ do this. I would _not _die…I couldn't. I knew I'd live… because I _had_ to live, so I could see him again. For Percy.

The shapes got closer and closer; became larger and clearer. Finally, the front row of enemies came into sight. They looked like…Minotaurs. A _lot _of growling Minotaurs marching towards us. I gasped. I had never seen so many before. They came closer and closer. Why weren't we charging? We couldn't let them into the camp!

Finally, our formation started moving forward. We began running at the monsters. Who was leading them? Wasn't Kronos dead? I sprinted forward into the battlefield. The Minotaurs began charging at us. I picked out one and ran at it. Our clean formation was now a group of chaos. We just stabbed and killed and fought desperately for ourselves. So did the monsters. I picked one Minotaur out and stared at him until he saw me. I grabbed my cap and threw it on as he charged. I side-stepped, and he looked around, wondering where I was. I whipped the hat off and rushed him with my celestial bronze dagger.

Behind the lines of Minotaurs, I saw a Fury flying at Percy. He was oblivious to the danger; he was hacking at the Minotaurs surrounding him with Riptide.

I sprinted toward him, screaming, "Percy, look behind you!" over the roar of the battle. Percy glanced at me, turned while slicing a Minotaur's stomach, and saw the Fury… too late. The Fury's talons – instead of ripping him to shreds – clasped around his arms. The Kindly One flapped furiously to lift him up. I screamed. He swung Riptide above his head, but he couldn't reach its body. I ran at them, and I threw my dagger into the air, aiming at the Fury. I watched as the dagger whizzed past, centimeters below the beast's wings.

"No!" I yelled, watching the Fury begin to disappear from sight with Percy in its claw. I grabbed the nearest blonde boy, who looked like a son of Apollo.

"Hurry! Percy was taken by a Fury! _Shoot her!" _I screamed at him. He notched an arrow, took a while to aim, and finally shot. Good thing he was a son of the God of archery; I would never make that shot. The arrow was lodged into the Fury's back, and it squawked louder. It stopped momentarily to pluck the arrow out; pausing for just enough time for the kid to shoot another arrow. This time, the arrow pierced through the Fury's wings. It screeched in pain and plunged downward. It collapsed in a heap on the ground, burying Percy under it.

"Percy!" I cried, running toward where the Fury had landed. But, large, meaty hands wrapped around my waist, and a terrible stench filled my nose. And I had no dagger. I turned to see the Minotaur staring evilly into my eyes, and I flailed wildly, trying to get my arms unpinned. His grip tightened. My breathing slowed.

"_Help_," I croaked at any passing demigod. The Minotaur was squeezing me to death, and even if I had my dagger, my hands were being held against my sides. And my dagger was somewhere on the ground from when I had thrown it at the Fury. Finally, a son of Aries saw me and jabbed at the beast with a weapon. The monster grunted and disintegrated into dust. I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath. I pulled on my cap so a monster wouldn't see me weakly sitting their, waiting for strength to return. Once recovered, I leaped up, keeping my hat on, and ran toward the Fury. Once arriving at the small group of demigods surrounding the Fury, I took off my cap. Percy wasn't anywhere in sight – he was probably still being crushed under the monster's body. Chiron limped up to me with a swollen leg and some cuts and bruises. He laid a hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

Suddenly, the seemingly unconscious Fury snapped awake. It hissed angrily, ripped the arrow from its wing, and tried to rise again. The demigods around it grabbed and hacked at it, but it escaped. It rose up and up, an unconscious Percy in its grasp. I whirled around to Chiron.

"Do something!" I cried, tears filling my eyes as I stared at the centaur.

"And what, do you propose, I do?" he sadly looked after the Fury.

"Anything!" I could feel anger rising in me.

"Annabeth, I can't do anything. It has already escaped, there are enemies around us, and we don't even know the cause of this," he replied. I tried to control my breathing.

"We can't just let the thing take him!" I cried. The centaur winced at his leg as he turned to whack a Minotaur that a demigod was trying to fight. The kid stabbed at the bull in its moment of confusion.

"You're right. But there's nothing any of us can do," he shrugged, obviously upset.

Grover walked up beside me and watched Percy finally disappear.

"Percy! That thing took _Percy!" _he sniffed, "I rescued him and we've done so much, and he's just _gone!? _And, Chiron, why aren't you doing anything? He's our _best friend_!"

Suddenly, more monsters ran in from hide-outs. They had been watching us, and the lessening Minotaurs must've made them charge in. Gorgons, excluding Medusa of course, rushed in. Grover was looking around, so I pushed his head down. I didn't want him turned into stone. I put on my cap, and, with my head ducked down, made my way around the Gorgons and Minotaurs. I had to follow the Fury… somehow, I _had _to. But, when I glanced behind me, I saw a few snake-hairs of a Gorgon snapping at Grover as he tried to avoid them while keeping his head sown. The satyr was obviously struggling. I threw off my hat and ran to his rescue. But, I stopped short. I had no weapon.

A hand grabbed me, and I screamed. But when I turned around, I felt really embarrassed. It was only Chiron… holding something out to me. He smiled despite his leg's pain.

"I believe this is your dagger?" he said. I nodded, grabbed the hilt, and ran at the Gorgon, stabbing it through the chest.

"Thanks!" Grover was breathing hard. I grabbed his hand and tugged him back to Chiron. After asking, we climbed up onto his back, and he gave us a slow, stumbling ride to the middle of the battle field. I pulled Grover off and rushed several monsters. After killing a few, I leaned on my knees, panting for breath. Bad idea.

Instantly, something jumped onto me, knocking me down. I was helpless; I had no breath, and I was being held on the ground. And, above me, towered a very large, black hellhound. I screamed, terrified. A few demigods ran at it, but they didn't manage to kill it until it had bitten into my arm. Blood spilled from the wound, and my flesh burned.

"Chiron!" I shrieked, everything going blurry. This was bad. "Help!" Then, everything went black.

~*~

I awoke on a bed in the Big House, my arm stinging but numb. I know it hadn't been long since I had blacked out; the bite was clear and bloody on my pale skin… it hadn't been tended to, yet. But the pain wasn't the first thing on my mind.

_Percy! _I thought, _The battle. I need to go back outside! I have to! _I tried to lift my arm, so I could get my hat and sneak back to the battlefield, but the pain was terrible. Soon, Mr. D walked in with some ambrosia and nectar for me. I hurried to get it down, waited patiently for him to wrap a bandage around my arm, and hurriedly stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dionysus called.

"The battle!" I cried. He sighed.

"Be careful, Annabeth. I don't know if you can fight."

"It was my left hand; I'm right-handed!" I argued. Mr. D shook his head.

"Just watch out. Athena won't be happy, but go ahead. The battle is almost over, anyway."

I ran outside, my arm still very sore. I grabbed my dagger from my back pocket and rushed at a hellhound. I stabbed it several times before it finally died. Then, it was over. Gorgons, Minotaurs, and hellhounds lay all over the grass. Blood was seeping over the field, coloring it a rich red. Many demigods stood, but some were dead, but none were statues. Among the dead, there was no one I knew, but I saw many demigods crying and staring at the dead ones. Many were hurt, too. I ran to find Grover, who was with Juniper. Chiron trotted over to us. He looked down at me.

"Does Dionysus know you're out here?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed.

"Okay, but the battle's over," he said sadly, glancing around at the pale demigods. Then, Chiron extended an arm, pulled us onto his back, and started slowly away. But then, on the horizon, another shape appeared, coming fast. It was a lone shadow, making its way toward Camp. As it approached, the shape became slower and clearer. And it was none other than Luke.

**O no a cliffhanger! Hahaha hoped u like it! Can't wait for you guys' comments… except flames. I don't like bad comments. ****L**** Anyways, hope you liked it! I'll write more soon! **


	3. flashback

**Thanks soo much to username **_**percyjacksonfan **_**for the idea of going back to Percy's sixteenth birthday. Great idea! Hope you like it. Everyone, **

**please comment if you like it. Hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

**Percy's POV**

I had been fighting off some Minotaurs when, suddenly, "_Percy, look behind you!" _screamed at me. I had glanced around to find Annabeth's gray eyes – full of fear – looking directly above me. As I turned around, a giant… something… gripped my arms. I looked up to find it was a frightening Fury flying over me. I had tried to swing Riptide, and Annabeth threw her dagger at it as it lifted me up. Neither of us were able to hit it. I began yelling frantically. I called to Annabeth and Chiron… anyone I recognized. But I knew my voice had been drowned out in the noise below. As soon as I was sure I couldn't be saved, something hit the Fury… twice. Then, we were falling. Falling fast through the chilling air. Then I hit the ground. Pain enveloped me and everything turned red. That wasn't even the worst of it. The Fury landed on top of me. I was crushed and suffocating. Then everything went black.

I had long dreams… all flashbacks. All memories from the past playing through my unconscious mind. First, it was memories of my sixteenth birthday….

I had still been getting used to living at the new house… Paul Blofis' house. Mom had finally married him a few months ago, and after the wedding, I had been dropped off at Camp Half Blood while they were on their honeymoon. After they picked me back up – a week later – Mom said that we would spend a few days at the apartment packing, and then we would move to Mr. Blofis' house. I still called him Mr. Blofis mostly; he insisted on me calling him "Dad", but he knew I never would. He was _not_ my dad. I even felt weird calling him _Paul. _Mom also kept her old name. Instead of being Miss Jackson, she was now just Mrs. Jackson; she would never call herself Mrs. Blofis. Sally Blofis…ha! And, of course, I stayed Percy Jackson. _Percy Blofis… _ha _ha_! Not in a million years.

Any way, now I didn't really have a home… I mean, I had Paul's house, but I just wasn't used to it. So, I had felt most at home at Camp Half Blood… but then it got destroyed. And the new camp was just not the same.

So, I had woken up on my birthday at Mr. Blofis' house, in my new room. I was _sixteen_. It kind of scared me. I could get my license this year. And I was still in tenth grade, but soon would be in eleventh… maybe. Mr. Blofis had helped me to stay at the high school he worked at, but I was still failing because of my dyslexia. Plus, I skipped school a lot to spend more time at Camp Half Blood. My mom was fine with it – that I was staying safely at camp and all – but Mr. Blofis was angry. Of course, my mom and I wouldn't tell Paul about Camp, Poseidon, or me being a demigod, so he sometimes thought I was a bad kid who ditched school. But I had training and stuff to do.

I sat up in bed, feeling weird at Mr. Blofis' house, but happy to be with my family today. I would also have a party. I got out of bed, and ran – still in my pajamas – downstairs to see my mom and Paul sitting on the couch. Mom was in normal clothes instead of her usual Sweet on America uniform. Paul wasn't in a suit for the high school; it wasn't a school day, and my mom wouldn't work on my birthday.

"Happy birthday, Percy!" her eyes shined – blue today – when I got downstairs. She stood up and gave me a giant hug. I was happy to see her, but I shrugged out of the hug after a few seconds. Paul stood and shook my hand.

"Happy birthday," he smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks," I said. I hoped that maybe Dad would show up during the party. I could smell pancakes cooking in the kitchen – no doubt blue ones. Well, they were at least blueberry. Even though we were rid of Gabe Ugliano, my mom still insisted on making blue foods. I liked it, too.

After breakfast, I ran upstairs to get ready for the party. I pulled on my faded blue jeans and light blue polo shirt, brushed through my hair, and went to water Calypso's flower. I don't know why, but I did that every day. Then, after putting Riptide – which I always kept in my pocket – and my new blue cell phone in my pockets, I slid down the banister to the living room.

"So, when's the party start?" I asked my mom, smiling.

"Soon enough," she grinned back. I couldn't wait. I was going crazy, thanks to my ADHD. Soon, but not soon enough, the doorbell rang. I straightened my shirt and ran to get the door. Grover was in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. His curly brown hair stuck out of his cap – which he had to wear because of Mr. Blofis – and he tottered in with his fake red Converse and jeans. Juniper walked in behind him. They each threw gifts into my arms, smiling shyly the whole time.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Hey," they said simultaneously. I grinned and set the well-wrapped presents on the floor. Grover bent down to tighten his hi-tops. Then, Mr. Blofis walked in. Grover and Juniper introduced themselves, and we all walked to the living room.

Soon, the doorbell rang. I jumped up and ran to the door, Grover and Juniper at my heels. Maybe it was Annabeth. Or Dad. Or Tyson. Any were fine. I opened the door, and it was Annabeth. She smiled, threw a gift into my arms, and said, "Hey, Seaweed Brain!"

"Hey, Wise Girl," I laughed, punching her shoulder. While we waited for Tyson, we sat in the living room and talked. It wasn't as comfortable to talk in the living room, because we couldn't talk about Camp with Mr. Blofis in the room.

When Tyson finally arrived, I decided to give them a tour of the new house. When we got to my room, Annabeth just _had_ to notice Calypso's moonlace sitting in the box at my window.

"What's this?" she asked. I blushed. Images of Calypso flashed through my mind, but I finally shook them off.

"Nothing," I said, "Just…a plant?" I shrugged and tried my hardest to casually continue the tour of my messy room.

"Kids," my mom called from downstairs, "The cake is ready!" Tyson, Grover, and Juniper sprinted down the stairs like wild animals. Annabeth and I were alone in my room. We were sitting on my bed.

"Ready to go eat, Birthday boy?" she asked happily, and then she looked up at me. Her gray eyes shined, and I felt an urge to kiss her. I thought she felt it, too. We both started to lean forward.

But, as I was closing my eyes, "Percy, Annabeth! Come on downstairs!" interrupted the moment. _Gosh_, my mom could be impatient. I sighed and stood up. Annabeth's face turned redder than I thought was possible, and even the tips of her ears glowed with embarrassment. I reached out to pull her up, but she stood up on her own and sprinted out of the room, her face still red with embarrassment. I slowly followed and sighed. Downstairs, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Annabeth, and my mom were crowded around a giant birthday cake with blue icing and candles. I smiled and walked to them, my green eyes shining.

After the awkward moment of everyone singing "Happy Birthday", I closed my eyes, wished that my dad would show up, and blew out the candles with a smile. Sixteen candles.

"What did you wish for? Enchiladas?" Grover asked hopefully.

"I can't tell you," I laughed.

"Oh, come on! Was it enchiladas?" he almost bleated.

"No!" I cracked up. Mom started slicing the cake while Grover kneeled to tie his fake shoes to hopefully keep them from falling off. I got the biggest piece of cake. It looked _amazing._ After we ate, the doorbell rang. From the kitchen, I could see Mom turn a very bright red at the door.

_Dad._

I got up and ran to the door.

"Dad!" I yelled excitedly, "You came!" Poseidon walked in, wearing sunglasses, a beach shirt, and long surfer shorts.

"Poseidon," Mom murmured softly.

"Hey, Sally," my dad smiled, his white teeth very bright against his tan skin.

"Hey, teenager," my dad hugged me.

Then, he straightened up and said, "Hello, Mr. Blowfish." Paul stood awkwardly off to the side. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…it's Blofis," he stammered.

"Of course it is, Mr. Blowfish," my dad said, in a surprisingly serious way. He couldn't call him Blofis… it was too much like Blowfish to ignore. "Now, if you will all excuse us, I'd like to congratulate Percy on his sixteenth birthday." My dad followed me up to my room.

"You're sixteen!" my dad almost screamed with joy in my room. It made me laugh. "And you're still alive!" That made me laugh, too.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm here!" I grinned. Poseidon laid a special seashell on a necklace cord in my hand.

"Happy Birthday, son," he smiled, "Use it when you need it." I was about to ask what I'd need a seashell for when my dad said he needed to go. I hugged him again. We walked back downstairs, and I said "bye" before he and my mom walked out. Her face was still pink. After a minute, she came back in, latched the door, and walked toward the rest of us. She was dazed; I was afraid that she'd faint. But she wasn't like scared; she was smiling this huge, crazy smile. Maybe they'd kissed or something. But I didn't think she would do that because of Paul… but I knew she still loved my dad.

Suddenly, there was a crash. A hellhound crashed through the living room window, knocking me to the floor. Mr. Blofis let out an unbelievable, high, girlish shriek. I would have laughed if the hound hadn't been standing over me, growling with sharp teeth and red eyes. I quickly drew Riptide from my pocket and fumbled with the cap. But, the stupid dog knocked it out of my grip and growled.

"Give me my pen!" I yelled.

"What good will that do?" Paul screamed, leaving my pen on the floor and running to the kitchen for a knife. I was about to scream when my mom gathered her wits and reached for the pen. She threw it to me, and just as Paul ran into the room with a very large knife, I uncapped my pen and watched the sword shoot out. I sliced through the dog and watched it disintegrate above me. I started panting really hard. Mom and Annabeth pulled me up while Grover stood huddled behind Juniper… (what a great boyfriend)… and Paul stood, wide-eyed, jaw dropped, staring at the sword-pen with amazement.

"Uh, Paul," I said, "We need to talk."

So, I had actually, with Grover, Juniper, Annabeth, and my mom's help, had to explain the whole demigod thing to Mr. Blofis. Then, Juniper made an herbal medicine, forced Paul to take it, and it sent him into sleep – hopefully he would think it had all been a dream.

I woke up with a start. I could feel injuries all over me, and I was breathing hard from the Fury attack. I guess it had woken up and flew me away… to this place. It was pitch black, but every time I tried to sit up or turn, pain shot through my body. I knew I'd go mad, with open eyes seeing nothing but darkness, and not being able to move. What was going on? How did Camp get attacked? Where was I? What was going on back at Camp? Wasn't the war against Kronos over? With all these questions buzzing in my mind, I somehow slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Ha! Hope you liked it! O boy, a cliffhanger! :D what's going on? Aahh! How is Luke still alive? Where is Percy? Hope you like my story enough to keep reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D**


	4. Luke

**Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Hope you like this chapter too! Sorry it took a while to post…I have been sick and busy and lost some inspiration! But I got it back! And remember, no matter what happens here, I'm a 100% percabeth fan ALL THE WAY! :D hope u like and plz review!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO!**

Annabeth's POV:

Yes, Luke Castellan was making his way toward our camp. My stomach knotted, and I swear my heart flipped. But not in a good way. I think. How was Luke still alive? Hadn't we _killed_ him? Had _he_ sent all those monsters? Was he still Kronos? As he came closer, I could see more details. Like he was wearing his _Camp Half-Blood shirt! _Luke was wearing a Camp Half-Blood Shirt! Why?! And, I could see his familiar white scar. His hair was dirty blonde and a little longer. But what surprised me most were his eyes. _His _eyes! They were his beautiful blue eyes, not Kronos' terrible, dark ones. Was it possible that Luke had escaped Kronos and survived? Or was this a trap? And, the other most surprising thing was his voice.

"Annabeth!" he called when he saw me. He called it in Luke's voice…not Kronos'. Was this just a dream? But, it felt so real as my legs pushed forward and ran toward Luke as he ran toward me. I told myself to stop running – I loved Percy, not this betrayer – but my legs kept moving until we met in the middle… past Thalia's tree. After so long, it felt so good to be wrapped in Luke's warm, friendly embrace. I should've warned Chiron. But, I felt _safe. _I didn't fell like I needed Chiron. Or Percy. I felt like things fell into place, and like it could go back to the way things were; before trouble came and before Luke went to Kronos, and even before Percy came. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I loved Percy and not this traitor.

"It's you," he gasped, pulling away from the hug. He was still holding me in his arms, and I felt suddenly dizzy. In a good way. But, his comment made me laugh.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" I asked, "I wasn't the one who betrayed the gods." That remark made Luke withdraw. His eyes flamed, and a shadow passed his face. But, as soon as it came, it vanished. I blinked hard, wondering if I had just imagined it. Because then, I was in his arms again, being held by Luke. He pulled in closely.

"You're right," he whispered into my ear. His nose brushed my ear…accidentally… but it still made my head spin.

"Would you please lead me to Camp?" he asked softly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Luke. I mean…" my voice trailed off when he stroking my face with his thumb. I shook the weird feeling in my stomach off and closed my eyes. I opened them after a second, trying to concentrate. An idea finally hit me. I knew I needed to warn the Camp. I would play along with Luke, pretending to believe he was innocent. Deep inside, I was hoping _that _fantasy would become a reality. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hold on," I said, "Can I use the phone?"

"Sure," he replied suspiciously, "Why?"

"Oh, just to send a text to… Percy," I lied. But, I lied the_ wrong _words.

_"Percy?" _he bellowed, "You love him, don't you?" His face turned red, and his eyes flamed – and this time, it wasn't just for a second.

"No," I lied. "It's just…just…" I searched for words.

"And all that time, I thought you liked me!" he roared.

"I did, but…" my brain wouldn't work.

"But then I betrayed you to Kronos. But then you fell for Percy. You are still _falling _for Percy!" His face was redder than I thought possible.

"Luke, no…" I stammered.

"Don't lie to me! If you really still love me, then _show_ me! _Show _me you don't love Percy!" he screamed. So, I did the thing that I really didn't want to do. But, it was the only way to save myself and to make him believe I still loved him – other than showing him to Camp or killing Percy for him. I didn't love him, and I didn't enjoy what I was about to do.

I flung my arms around Luke's neck and my lips crashed into his as I leaned forward. His eyes popped open, and then he closed them and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed me closer to him and continued kissing me. I ran a hand down his muscular back and back up to wrap tighter around his neck. I desperately needed to breathe, but apparently, he was enjoying this kiss and refused to pull away. I brought my hands in between our bodies and slowly pushed him back. I took a deep breath and blushed as he smiled. It wasn't a real blush; I had to think really hard about Percy to make the red come to my cheeks. He grinned a silly grin at me, his shocking blue eyes dazed and his white scar sticking out against his reddened face.

"I love you," I lied convincingly. I fingered the ring around my neck…I didn't know why, but I still wore it. Turned out to be a good idea for today.

"Sorry for doubting you," he chuckled, "So, take me to camp?"

"Can I send that text, first?" I asked innocently.

"Alright…" he sighed, "But why? Why do you need to text _Percy?"_

"Well, a _Kindly One _sort of took him!" I reminded him.

"Oh, right. I doubt he'll reply though," I saw a glint in his eyes. Like the evil Luke was still in him. Like _he_ had been the one to send all those monsters and to take Percy away from me. But as quickly as the mischievous glint appeared, it vanished, so I wasn't sure. I was so confused. If he was still Kronos, how did he have his own eyes and voice? But if he was really Luke, was it just a coincidence that he showed up _right _after the monster attack. And what were those weird rages and shadowed looks he kept getting? Wasn't he supposed to be…_dead_?

With all these thoughts racing through my mind, I falsely smiled at Luke and pulled out my phone. I quickly texted Chiron that Luke was there…with me. _HELP! _I added at the end.

"So, you only texted Percy?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," sweat beaded on my forehead. I glanced nervously up at the hill…the _new_ Half-Blood Hill. The Golden Fleece was still there, on the same tree. Chiron and others had gone back after Camp was destroyed and dug up Thalia's tree. So now, it was replanted at the top of the new hill. Chiron appeared by the tree and stared at Luke…mostly his eyes, I thought. How they weren't Kronos's. How they were Luke's.

"So, will you take me to Camp now?" he asked hopefully. Why did he want to go to Camp so badly? Because he was homesick? Or because he had some evil plan? I just couldn't figure him out. And I didn't know if I could take him to Camp. I looked questioningly at Chiron, begging for him to come down here. Chiron sighed. I could tell he didn't know what to do, either. I suddenly had an idea.

"Yeah…I will. But can I please tell Chiron and everybody that you're back? I want them to welcome you! And I want the Hermes' kids to clear a space for you near where they sleep in the grass," I hoped I didn't sound _too_ excited…I didn't want him knowing it was fake.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth. Just take me there. I'd rather not have a big welcoming party or anything."

"Why? I mean, at least let me go tell Chiron and Mr. D. They _have_ to know; I mean, you're going to have to go for a talk in the Big House and pray to your dad that Dionysus doesn't squish you like a…well, like a grape," I argued.

"Um…okay, fine. Just… hurry. Please," he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for another kiss. He had hardly pulled my lips against his when I withdrew and sighed. I quickly turned away and ran up the hill towards Camp. He was left, standing there, staring after me and waiting for me to hurry back. And I did not want to go back to him.

"Chiron!" I panted when I got over the hill, "Luke…he wants to come to camp! I don't know if he's still Kronos! What do we do?"

"I know…I'm confused, too," Chiron said, looking older and more tired than usual, "He _looks_ like Luke, but I'm still suspicious."

"Yeah," I agreed, "We're hopeless! I'm a daughter of Athena, and I don't know what to do!"

"It seems like you had an idea down there," he replied curiously.

"Well, yeah…" I admitted, "But it's stupid."

"Just tell me!" Chiron gripped my shoulders.

"No, I know it won't work. I'm a daughter of Athena, so I'm wise! I may have stupid ideas sometimes…but I'm just a kid! And…_hello?_ I'm blonde! I can't help that!" I laughed a little, "But at least I'm smart enough to know it won't work. So, we need a new idea." Chiron sighed, upset that I wouldn't tell him my original idea.

"Luke's out there waiting!" I complained, "Just…go tell Mr. D that he's here, I'll bring him in, and we can talk to him in the Big House. He can be a captive, if anything. If he's still Kronos, we can't just let him leave! And if he's not…then, I don't know. Just go tell Mr. D!" I said. And then I rushed back over the hill to Luke.

"Come on," I huffed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up the hill.

"So you're just letting me in? Just this easily?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, I can always kick you out, if you want," I wouldn't mind sending him away, but a part of me still loved Luke. And that part of me knew that even if he was a traitor, I was happy to see him as Luke, not Kronos.

"You're going to the Big House, though. Don't even think for a _second _that everyone is going to trust and love and be happy to see you again, Luke Castellan!" I was angry. Angry that I didn't know who Luke was…or _what _he was. Angry that he had just shown up randomly. Angry that our camp was attacked. And angry that a stupid Fury had taken Percy.

Because Percy was my true love.

**Okay! That's the end of chapter 3! Hope u liked it and please review!**


	5. Chris

**Hey everyone! ^^ sorry that this chapter took so long; I had writer's block! . but I finally finished and umm I hope y'all think it's good! Please read and review! :D and sorry that it took so long!! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I SADLY DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy's POV

I heard a noise...somewhere. I tried to turn and look around, but I noticed that my legs were tied, and it hurt to move them. I instantly reached to my pocket for my sword. I pulled Anaklusmos out of my pocket. I uncapped the pen and the sword shot out, surrounded by an aura of dim light. I used it to cut the rope binding my legs and twisted around, using the light to look around. I saw the source of the noise...a young boy. He looked about ten or eleven and somehow seemed familiar. His eyes were sunken and tired, he was skinny, and he had cuts around his wrists and ankles where ropes had been binding him for a long time. I could see the too-tight rope digging into his flesh. He coughed; he must have been here for a while; he wasn't in the best condition. How would I know him? He looked like I had seen him before...a few years ago, maybe. His eyes widened at seeing me and my blade. He looked startled, like he wanted to scream. But, he didn't...he just coughed again and shrunk back, wide-eyed. And, he looked like he had seen _me _before, too. This was weird.

I scooted closer to him, but he scooted back until he was leaning against a corner.

"Go away," he whimpered in a croaky voice. His throat must have been really dry...maybe we were around monsters. Of course; we _must _have been around monsters. I mean, a _Fury _dragged me here, and I never expected a monster to take good care of you if you were captured. Mostly because I didn't ever think of them capturing anyone...just killing.

"It's okay," I whispered back, "Calm down." I scooted even closer and he closed his eyes tightly. I scooted close enough to cut off his ropes. He opened his eyes widely again, rubbing his chafed wrists.

"It's you," he said nervously, "You're the guy...the one who jumped off of the Gateway Arch...when that...that monster..."he shivered and his voice trailed off at the thought of Echidna so many years ago. At least it _seemed_ forever ago. And the boy couldn't have been older than five or six when that happened. How could he have seen the monster? I mean, wouldn't the Mist block that? And why was he locked up? Just more questions to pound into my confused mind.

"Oh, you saw the monsters?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"How could I _not _see it? I mean, it was _right there _in front of us. And when you jumped, it...it took me," his body shook, "And how are you alive?" his curiosity was rising.

"You've been here that long? How...who are you?" I asked seriously.

"I'm Chris," he said, "They said I smelled funny...they said I smell like you. They said they sensed something, like I was important."

"You shouldn't have been able to see them," I said, "The Mist should block a mortal's eyes." Unless Chris was like Rachel - being able to see through the Mist - or a half-blood.

"What do you mean, 'a mortal'? You say it like you're _not," _he looked at me suspiciously.

"Kind-of. I mean...you probably wouldn't understand, anyway. But, are you a...Who are your parents?" I asked. He probably didn't know. I tried to look closer at him when my eyes adjusted. Maybe by looking at him, I could tell if he was a god's kid. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I had no idea, but then again, I was a "Seaweed Brain"....

Suddenly, I had a certain longing for Annabeth. To hear her call me by that name. To have her arms around me. To see her beautiful grey eyes and blonde hair. I was starting to think I was desperately in love with this girl. Which would just mean even more problems from my Dad and her Mom later on. I was lost in an Annabeth daydream when the Chris kid pulled me back to reality.

"Um..._why _does that matter?" he shrugged, "They're _mortals. _Like me and _you._" It took me a minute to remember what we were talking about.

"Uhh..." I said, real intelligently. Then I shook my head and said, "Whatever. You have to be...I think you're like me."

"Like..._insane?" _he rolled his eyes.

"Like," I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the insult, "A half-blood.... A demigod."

"What's that?" he asked, looking at me like I should be wearing a straitjacket. I sighed. He was so young; he probably didn't even know who the Olympians were. But I decided to take a shot.

"So, you know that monster we saw...at the Arch," I explained. When he nodded, I continued. "Do you know what she was?"

"Um...a lizard monster," he said. I sighed again. This wouldn't get us anywhere. I held out a hand to him and pulled him up.

"Nevermind," I sighed, "We have to get out."

"We can't," he murmured, "I've tried."

"Yeah, well, you're not a sixteen-year-old, experienced half-blood," I pointed out. He rolled his eyes again. I felt like slapping the little jerk. He was only ten; and if he wasn't mortal - and there was a good chance he wasn't - then I could easily kill him. He should have been watching his attitude. I walked up to the door; pain making my head throb with every step. I felt the grip on the door. It was locked. I slashed at the hinges and wood with Riptide, but for some reason, it wasn't working. The door was protected from weapons. Great. I hacked at the door over and over with Riptide until I collapsed on the floor with weakness - which didn't take very long since most of my energy had drained when I had been crushed by the Fury.

"Looks like we'll be here a while," I admitted tiredly.

"Told you," he sighed, slumping down beside me. "So, who _are _you? We have time, so _tell me."_

"Okay," I groaned, "but you probably won't have any idea what I'm talking about, or you'll think I'm crazier than you already think." He nodded with an _I doubt that's possible _look on his little face.

"Go for it," he finally said. I took a breath.

"Alright," I sighed, "Here goes. Do you know about Greek mythology? Like the Olympian Gods and everything?"

"Not really...I'm only eleven," he reminded me. _Wow_, he was already eleven. I sighed again.

"Um...well, there's twelve Greek gods living on Olympus...which is, right now, above the Empire State Building - thanks to Western Civilization." I felt like an idiot describing this to a kid. He had to be thinking I was completely crazy.

"Above the Empire State Building," he repeated me, "_Sure_." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"On the 600th floor," I replied matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow, but I continued on before he could put in one of his smart remarks.

"There's the Big Three...Zeus - God of the Sky, Poseidon - God of the sea, and Hades - God of the Underworld." I went on to tell about all twelve Olympians, Hestia and Hades, Kronos, and some monsters.

When I finished, he was just giving me a blank stare.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever heard," he whispered, "This is crazy."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Just trust me...this is all very true. I'm a son of Poseidon and we need to get out." The kid nodded, unsure of whether to believe me or not. I didn't blame him. I had hardly believed this stuff when I was twelve with monstera and Greek creatures right in front of me at Camp. It wasn't an easy thing to get your mind around.

"I knew it was a monster when I was little...so, I...I guess I believe you. Let's try one more time to get out," Chris said.

This took my by surprise...the kid believed me! I smiled; this boy was actually putting his faith in me. I nodded, got up, and tiredly began hacking at the door again with Riptide. I stopped for a second to look back at Chris. He seemed to be focusing hard; thinking about how to get up or something. He closed his eyes and had a determined expression on his young face.

"Umm...Chris?" I asked after a minute. He quickly opened his eyes. And when he did, a huge wind pushed the door to the room wide open.

**Okayy :D thats it ^^ hope you liked it, please review!! Hope ill get the next chapter out more quickly than I did this one... XD**

**Soo...I'd like at least...7 reviews before updating! :)**


	6. Hate

Chapter Six

**Hey! Yippee I had inspiration, so I just kept typing! ^^ yay! Please read an review; I love your reviews! :) So, yah, I lied last time, because I only have like 2 reviews instead of 7 XD but I am not the most patient person and I like posting so here goes...**

**Oh, and Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I wish I did ^-^**

Annabeth's POV

Luke was sitting next to me with his head in his hands. He covered his face with his palms and looked pretty miserable. He had just come back from the Big House - the only building at our new camp, and it was very small...with only one room besides, of course, the attic - and flopped down on the grass next to me. Like _I_ was his best friend. Like _I _was supposed to comfort him. _Like I was his girlfriend_. This thought sickened me. I scooted away from him. I plucked a piece of green grass from the ground and twirled it between my fingers. I was looking down at the small blade of grass, but my mind was far away. Away from Luke. Away from Camp. My mind was on Percy.

I couldn't stop thinking of his bright, mysterious, sea green eyes; his dazzling, pearly white smile; his perfectly tanned, muscular arms and the way they had wrapped around me in the lake and before we fought. The way his lips had pressed against mine. Every little thing about Percy was sticking to my mind like glue. Like a permanent marker. I knew...positively _knew..._that Percy was my true love. No one else could send that electric shock through me with just a touch...well, other than _Thalia_, but _that_ was different. _That _was because she was Zeus' daughter. Anyway, no one else could take my breath away with just a smile. No one else could possibly make a daughter of Athena so confused and unsure. Just Percy...he was all I needed.

Apparently, during my daydreaming, Luke had started talking to me. With his own voice. But it might as well have been Kronos' voice; I wasn't paying any attention to him or his voice.

"Annabeth?" he said sharply, pulling me back to reality, "_Hello?_" I just turned to glare at him and then refocused on twisting the grass and thinking of Percy. I could feel Luke's eyes staring at me...he didn't know why I glared. Other than the fact that he had betrayed us all for Kronos and still could have _been _Kronos at this very moment. A rough, heavy hand touched my back. It made me shiver. I sighed and shifted away from Luke again. I dropped the grass blade and glared up at Luke.

"_Hello,_" I replied angrily, "Do you want something, traitor?" I ground my teeth together. I couldn't pretend to love him anymore...even though he hadn't been here long. I just couldn't stand the thought of liking this...monster. I didn't even feel like I loved him as a brother right now...the way I had always loved him and the reason I had wanted him to live. Right now, I felt nothing but hate for Luke. I was sure it was him who took Percy away_. He took my Percy away._

"Are you okay?" he asked, his blue eyes burning holes in me.

"No, Luke or Kronos or whoever you are! I'm not okay! How could you possibly expect me to be _okay?_" I jumped up onto my feet. He slowly followed, giving me a confused look.

"You let me come in. You kissed me. You told me you _love _me, Annabeth," he said replied questioning, "So what is the problem here?"

"The problem, _Luke, _is that I don't even know if you _are _Luke! I don't know if you're Luke or Kronos. And either way, you're a traitor and a liar!" my face reddened.

"Okay, I know I did. But how can I show you that I really am Luke? How can I get your trust back if you don't give me a chance!" he argued.

"Don't go blaming this on _me! _And I'll never trust you, Luke. I used to, but I'll never make that mistake again," I said hotly, "And where is Percy. I know you did this! I know you took him! There's no other way that you could've come _right _after Percy was taken by monsters unless you planned this!" Hot tears began rolling down my burning cheeks.

"Just listen to me! Let me explain something! Please," he begged. I shook my head and turned away. I broke down crying like crazy. It was pretty embarrassing, but I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. So, they flooded out. Tears of hate for Luke and sadness that Percy was gone...probably dead.

"Annabeth, don't cry," he pleaded. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me as if he really cared. I shoved him away and sat down, sobbing.

"Go away! Just leave me alone, Luke," I cried. He backed up, sat down, and sighed heavily. And he just sat there, staring at some more. I finally stopped crying and wiped the tears from my eyes. I stood up and walked away, toward the other Athena kids. Stupid Luke got up and followed quietly and slowly after me.

_What a stalker, _I thought, annoyed.

"Wait," he said softly before I reached the Athena group. I whirled around.

"What?! Stop following me!"

"Sorry, gosh! Just tell me...do you love me?" he asked, "Or were you lying earlier?" I sighed. He was so stupid...totally clueless.

"No, Luke. Sorry. I love Percy, and you took him from me. I _hate _you for this," I answered quietly.

I turned and stomped off to my cabin members so I could sit and cry and think alone.


	7. Alone

**Hey guys! Ohmygoshhh, it's been so long. I'm sooo sorry. Ive been so busy and had no idea what to write but tonight I finally decided I had to write more ^^ so please read and review!! Im working on other ones too :) yay! So hope you enjoy!! **

_I hate you! _I thought again, over and over towards Luke, hoping somehow that he could hear. I couldn't get out words though, I was choking on my tears; my eyes were blurred with them. I stared daggers at the ground, wanting them to bore into him; to kill him; but I couldn't look at him. Because I knew he had a pitiful, innocent expression on his face, begging me to listen. Begging for me to forgive him. To believe him. But I wouldn't. I was done trusting Luke. He might have even been Kronos. I was clueless, unsure of _what _Luke was, unsure of where Percy was. I couldn't understand anything that had taken place today.

From Percy – kissing me! – to Luke…coming, destroying my life; my life that had just started piecing together again. I twisted yet another piece of grass between my fingers, lost in thought; stuck in feelings of hate and sadness. For now I had nothing…I had no one. Percy was my life…and now he was gone. Maybe forever. But I had to find him…that was the only reason I had left to be here; alive. I had to hope Percy was alive – I had to know, I had to find him.

"I'm coming," I mumbled softly through my tears, and my body shook, "I'll find you." If only he could hear my words…

"What?" the voice I didn't want to hear asked. I glanced up at him.

"Nothing. Go _away_," I said, frustrated and full of hate.

"Why? I'm not leaving until we talk," he replied stubbornly. I glared at him.

"Well I'm _not _going to talk with you," I said angrily.

"Then _I'm _not leaving!" he said. I groaned.

"I _HATE _you!" I sighed, standing up. I wiped away my tears and turned around, walking further away from him. He followed me. I looked behind me, glaring daggers at him, wishing he would disappear. Tears sprang forward again. He continued to follow. I started walking faster…to get away…anywhere. Anywhere but here. Anywhere that Luke wasn't. He quickened his pace, too, and he reached out, grabbing my arm. I pulled away quickly and broke into a run. I _had _to get away. I continued to run, until I was sprinting. And I cried, until I couldn't see where I was from the blur. But I didn't care. I just needed to be _away._ To hide from Luke. I ran into the forest, towards the lake where Percy and I had been. Not long ago. _Today_. But it felt like an eternity .

I arrived at the lake. What was I doing? I couldn't jump in; I couldn't hold my breath for long. I wanted to plunge in, and for Percy to be there; for Percy to hold me and to kiss me underwater where no one could see us, in a whole other world with no one but us. I wanted to disappear.

Then I remembered…my cap. I _could _disappear. Not that it would help. I would feel just as alone and just as vulnerable and I wouldn't _feel _invisible. But, I sighed and pulled out my cap, looking down at it in my hands. Then, I heard noises. Someone was coming. _Luke. _I sighed again and pulled on my cap.

Before he came into view, I sat down at the bank of the lake and held my breath. I was afraid that, somehow, he would still see me. He finally came into the clearing around the lake. He was _right there. How could he not see me?_ It felt so weird to be invisible. You don't feel invisible…you just can't see yourself and you're somehow hidden from the world. Luke looked around and sighed. If Kronos was still inside of him, I would think that the Titan could sense me…somehow. But I didn't know for sure. Maybe he _did _sense me. Or maybe Luke was actually Luke. But he _couldn't _be Luke. And if he really was, I would never think of him as Luke – never the same way as I used to. I used to think he was amazing; he was safety and hope and honest and he would never let me down. And I liked him. Maybe I loved him. But not now. I could never forgive him for his betrayal. _Never._

But, even as I thought those words, I knew that I was wrong. It was true that I could never trust him and never forgive him for what he had done; I would _always _hate him. Especially that huge, overwhelming part of me that was uncontrollably in love with Percy Jackson. But some stupid part of me still yearned for Luke, the old Luke, and how things used to be. The tiny, nagging part of me that wanted to give him a second chance. But the rest of me was stronger – it _had _to be – I couldn't give in to Luke. He was probably Kronos. And this was probably his plan. But for some reason, that small sliver of my heart didn't care and doubted, against all logic, that he was Kronos. But, as I said, most of me thought he was Kronos. He had to be. I knew it.

Maybe.

Ugh, it was so confusing. And as I watched Luke, standing with a confused, worried expression, looking around the area for any sign of me, I knew I had to drop my gaze. I looked down at the grass again and tried to stop the tears from falling. Because that one part of me was crying for my past, for when Luke was my best friend and the boy I loved. That part of me wanted to run to him and make him smile and to know that he was Luke. To forgive him and trust him again.

_No. _That was his plan. It had to be. Kronos' plan was to make me love Luke, and to make everyone love and trust him again. I would not let this work. I would _not _trust Luke. He was a traitor, and he was Kronos. Even if he had Luke's eyes and Luke's voice.

So, I sat back in the grass, staring at the lake, and thought about my _real _love. I enjoyed the fact that I was hidden, and I closed my eyes, and I thought about Percy.

_I'll save you, _I thought, _I promise._


End file.
